The present invention relates to an image display control technology, and particularly to a technology which can be effectively applied to control display of an instrument panel on a dashboard of an automobile, for example.
When performing wired or wireless data transmission, Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) is known as a technique to detect transmission errors. Being a type of function that receives a data stream of any length and outputs a fixed-size value such as a 32-bit integer, CRC is regarded as a type of error detection codes for detecting successive errors.
Patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-101691) describes a technique for determining whether a signal output from a device under test is satisfactory or defective. According to literature 1, a determination apparatus comprises a display signal input interface, an LVDS-Parallel converter, and a Parallel-LVDS converter. The determination apparatus further comprises a CRC arithmetic circuit, a counter circuit, an expected value storage unit, and a determination circuit formed by FPGA. The CRC arithmetic circuit performs arithmetic on an image signal, and the determination circuit compares the result of calculation by the CRC arithmetic circuit with an expected value stored in the expected value storage unit and determines whether the image signal is satisfactory or defective.
Patent literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-072394) describes a technique for easily performing an error check on data stored in a frame memory. According to literature 2, a screen display control apparatus comprises a frame memory which stores image data corresponding to a single screen to be displayed on the screen display unit, a controller which periodically reads image data corresponding to a single screen from the frame memory to display an image of the single screen on the screen display unit, and an error detection unit which performs an error detection process to check whether an error exists in the image data for the single screen that is read out by the controller.